The Book Travelers
by Fluffy Ponies
Summary: Sabrina, Daphne and Puck are on an adventure through many different stories. They must survive the best they can in each story to go home. Complete. Old story. xD
1. They're Just Beans, Right?

**Note 2-28-12: Heeeeeeeey, I don't really know how you found this, unless you were stalking around on my profile of course. This is one of my older stories that I wrote when I first got an account, so it's not very well written or edited. It's still up because I want to someday look back at this and think, "Hey, I remember this story…". So read it if you must, but fair warning. :)**

**Oh yeah, and I also changed the chapter names from what they used to be. Lololol.**

**Enjoy... If you can. **

* * *

**Sabrina's POV**

This could have been the worst day of my life! Here I was, sitting inside a classic book. I just wanted to go home. I wanted to be safe with my parents, Granny Relda, and Uncle Jake. Here's how we got in the book, in the first place.

Daphne, Puck, I were walking home from school, casually, when a blinding light flashed in front of us.

"Good day, pretty ladies and handsome man," he said.

Puck replied, "Good day, ugly person."

Daphne, very interested in this strange man who was dressed in long blue robes, started to talk to him.

"Sir, may I ask who you are?" she asked.

"I am the wizard of magical beans. Would you like some dear lady?" he asked.

Daphne thought really hard, like she would if she was thinking about a math problem.

"Let me see them," she said.

The wizard held out his old hand and showed the brown-colored beans.

"They look like regular, old, rusty beans," I said.

"Ahh, but dear lady, if you plant this in your garden, it will grow something very magical."

This "wizard" was creeping me out.

Daphne's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"How much are they?" she asked eagerly.

"A penny," the wizard replied. "For three."

"A penny?" I asked. "Must be cheap beans then."

Daphne shoved her hand down her pocket and rustled around in them.

"Aha!" she finally said. She handed the wizard a penny and he gave the beans in return.

"Very wise choice, pretty lady," the wizard said. "Farewell."

"Wow," Puck said. "You were easily fooled, Marshmallow."

"Nuh-uh!" Daphne protested. "It'll work, I'm sure of it!"

When we got home, Daphne went straight to the garden and planted her beans. She watered them and patted them with her small hand.

"Goodbye beans," she said, waving goodbye and going into the house.

We had dinner, I did my homework, and all my usual stuff. I went to bed thinking it was just a typical day. It would be a typical night too. But little did I know, it was going to be the adventure of my lifetime.

00000

I woke up to Daphne shaking my shoulders.

"What do you want?" I asked. I was tired and I didn't have time for Daphne's worries or needs.

"The beans!" she said.

"The beans?" I asked.

"It grew during the night! You have to come outside and see it!"

"Daphne, it is 3:00 in the morning, maybe later," I muttered.

"No!" she said. "Right now, please?"

"If I can go back to sleep afterwards, then fine!" I got up and rubbed my eyes. I pulled on a light jacket and headed outside to the garden with Daphne.

Puck was there too and when I looked at where he was staring, I gasped.

"Oh my gosh," I choked. "That is one tall plant!" The plant shot up to the sky.

"Let's climb it!" said Puck. He started to haul himself up the long plant. Then Daphne started too.

"Daphne no!" I said. "It's too dangerous! What if you were to fall?"

"Then Puck would catch me," she replied.

"But what if he wasn't in time?" I asked.

Puck sneered.

"Sabrina! Stop worrying about me! I'll be fine, because I'm not a little girl anymore!"

I looked at her shockingly and climbed up along with her. Well, I knew she wasn't a little girl anymore; I was just giving her some good, big sister advice. Apparently, she doesn't want it.

After about ten minutes of climbing, we jumped on a cloud and looked around.

"Oh look, a castle!" Daphne squealed. "What if there is a princess in there?"

"What if there was a little-girl-eating-monster in there?" Puck joked.

Daphne glared at Puck, until he looked away.

"Well then," I said. "Let's go find out who lives there."

We trudged through the cloud ground, all the way to the castle. Puck didn't even stop to knock; he just opened the door and walked right in.

"You're so rude Puck," I muttered through my breath. We walked through the long hallway, until we reached a huge door. And when I say huge, I mean as high as one-hundred yards tall.

This time, Daphne rushed forward to knock. We waited patiently. My hands were behind my back, Daphne was humming a little tune, and oh what a surprise, Puck was picking his nose.

Suddenly, we were pushed out of our casualness, and were shaken under our feet. The huge door opened, revealing an enormous and ugly giant. Daphne and I screamed. Puck just stared, eyes wide in horror.

The giant's foot was coming down to crush me, but I moved, just in time. The three of us ran into another room to hide. There was a white goose sitting in a cage, on a table.

"Aww, you poor thing!" said Daphne.

"Daphne!" I whispered hoarsely. "There's no time to pet animals! We have to think!"

She didn't listen to me though and she opened the cage. She took out the white goose and held it in her arms.

"There!" she said. "You can come with us." Once the goose knew it was free, it honked in Daphne's scrawny arms.

_Plop!_ The goose laid one golden book.

Random much?

I picked up the book and read the cover out loud.

"_The one that opens this, will escape from the giant._

_But beware, an adventure lies before you!_

_Only open this book, if you are ready for the adventure of a life time."_

Just then, the giant tore the wall down, leaving us with no exit from the castle. Daphne cried out in surprise and dropped the poor goose. It flew away honking. The giant roared.

"_Hungry!_" it said.

"Hurry, open the book Grimm!" Puck said.

And as my greatest mistake ever, I opened it.

The image of the giant and the castle faded away and twisted. Oh! So much twisting! It hurt my eyes so much, I fell back. I was sitting on something hard, but yet nothing at all. The next thing I knew, I was in the story.

We stood up and looked at our surroundings.

"Where are we?" I asked rubbing my forehead.

"I don't know," Daphne said. "Let's go knock on that house over there and see." She pointed to a medium-sized house.

I knocked on the brown door.

"Well hello," a lady said, as she opened the door. "You must be some of Wendy's friends!" She took us upstairs to a room. She left us wondering if the lady was a nut head.

Inside, two boys playing like pirates, stopped to look at us.

"Wendy! Wendy!" one said. "Are they here to play?"

Wendy invited us inside and asked us who we were. Daphne explained the long story.

"And somehow, we ended up here."

"Wow that's truly amazing! My parents said to stop pretending, but because of this, I'll never!"

Just then, there was someone who swished through the window. Puck widened his eyes with even more horror than before and rushed over to him.

"Well hello there!" the green dressed boy said. To my surprise, Puck punched him right in the face.


	2. Argh, Matey!

**Note 2-28-12: Still reading on? My jokes were baaaaad back then. Oh, and the Peter Pan thing is so overused.. xD**

* * *

**Puck's POV**

Peter Pan stumbled backwards. I laughed carelessly. I was going to throw another punch, when the so-called-Wendy stopped me.

"Stop!" she said. "What's going on here?"

Peter Pan smiled weakly at Wendy and said, "I heard your parents wanted you to stop pretending. I just wanted to take you to Neverland."

"Yeah well," I said. "I'll take you to Never Live Land!" I aimed a good kick at his stomach.

"Puck stop!" Marshmallow said. "Don't hurt him!" Her eyes were watering. Sabrina tried to comfort her.

"Yes Puck," imitated Peter Pan. "Stop! Dang, why did I have to have _you_ as a brother?"

I lunged at him and covered his puny little mouth. How dare he say that we're brothers? I don't even know why we're related!

Meanwhile, the evil little blonde haired girl (Sabrina), was laughing meanly.

"Wait!" she said. "Let me get this straight, you have another brother? Who's not smelly?" She laughed some more.

I just wanted to melt in the ground. I wanted to drown myself from her evil laughter. Ugh! I could just squish her!

"Yes, my brother was in fact the smelly one of the group," Peter Pan said. I looked over at Sabrina to see what her reaction would be. Her eyes sparkled and gleamed at Peter Pan. Oh no. She can't like my brother, can she?

Wendy broke my thoughts. "My brothers are asleep now," she said. "Perhaps Peter Pan…" She smiled sweetly at him. Oh my god. Is everyone falling for him?

"Perhaps, you could take us all to Neverland now."

"Why that's a great idea, Wendy!" Peter said. Here, let me pass out sparkles. You put the sparkle under your tongue, so you will have the power to fly. If you take it out, you will no longer have the power."

"Cool, I didn't know it worked that way!" Marshmallow said.

Peter Pan smiled, "Well it does."

They all put sparkles under their tongues. Then Peter said, "Let's go!" and he jumped out the window.

Wendy and Daphne jumped out too. Sabrina finally jumped out, when I pushed her. But she didn't soar like the others; she fell straight to the ground.

I jumped out the window to save her (once again), but that stupid little green goop saved her first.

Wendy and Daphne circled around Sabrina and Peter to see if she was okay. Ugly was fine, so we flew on. But Sabrina refused to fly by herself, so she stayed right in Peter's arms.

It could have been my arms. It could have been me luring her to sleep. It could have been me she cared about. But it wasn't.

_Okay Trickster King! Get a hold of yourself! You've never liked that ugly girl before, so why now? You're not seriously jealous of your brother, are you?_

I slapped my face just to be sure I hated Sabrina. Marshmallow looked worriedly back at me, like if I was crazy.

We flew all the way to Neverland without stopping. When we got there, Peter showed us to our rooms in his house. I didn't know he had a house! Why don't I have a house? I'm stuck in the old lady's dump.

Sabrina had insisted to sleep with Peter Pan, because she was unbelievably cold and she was scared. _Yeah,_ I thought. _Nice excuse Grimm._

I settled into my bed and pulled out my cell phone. The old lady had given it to me for Christmas. I texted Daphne for a while. (Telling her about how Sabrina was a baby. She just made a mad face at me.)

I wonder what's going on in Peter's room. I scolded myself for thinking such things and I turned off the lamp. I rolled on my side and tried to go to sleep, not believing where I was. In my imagination, I thought I heard the door open and someone creep in, but I thought I was just sleepy. So I tried to go to sleep, yet again.

Someone turned over in the bed, that I was sleeping in. At first, I thought it was Marshmallow being scared and she decided to come in. But then I realized, it wasn't. Marshmallow wasn't this huge.

I slowly turned over to look into WENDY'S eyes. What the heck?


	3. Open the Freaking Magical Book

**Puck's POV **

I woke up, sweat pouring from my forehead. I looked around. I was in Peter Pan's house in the bed. Alone. Thank goodness, because it was just a dream.

**Sabrina's POV **

I was sleeping in Peter's room. Not in his bed, but in my own. His room happened to be the only room that had a heater and it was cold outside! So I insisted on sleeping in his room, and he agreed.

Wendy's face looked jealous and mean at me. It's not my fault Peter doesn't like her.

I snuggled deeper in my pillow. I needed to get to sleep. It had been an exciting night! I fell into a small snooze.

00000

In the morning, my stomach rumbled. Peter was already out of his bed. I didn't know where he was. I smelled bacon cooking in the kitchen. Perhaps Peter was in there.

I got up out of the bed and walked down the corridor to the kitchen. Wendy was sitting on one of the stools and watching Peter cook. When she saw me, she frowned and flirted with Peter. I rolled my eyes and sat down at a stool.

Oh look. There's Puck. He eyed me suspiciously and plopped down on a chair.

"So," I said. "Why didn't you ever tell me you had another brother, Puck?"

Puck stared at the window and didn't reply.

Peter laughed. "He's just jealous that I'm cooler than he is."

Puck looked like he was ready to punch someone again.

I quickly looked away from Puck and asked sweetly, "Can I have a piece of bacon please, Peter?"

**Daphne's POV **

When I woke up, I smelled bacon!

"Mmmm!" I said to myself. "Bacon!"

I hopped out of bed and traveled down the hallway. I forgot where I was and got lost. His house was too big! I walked around for about ten more minutes and then entered a room to call Sabrina and see where she was.

I was about to call on my cellphone, when I saw a piece of paper on a table. Recently, I've been snooping around. I don't know why though.

The piece of paper said:

_Dear Peter,_

_Hurry up! I'm losing my patience! To see her dead, will make me happy again! When you've done this, call me. Then I will be back. From,_

_Secret Code Name: Htom Neeuq_

_Hmmm_, I thought. _How strange._ I shoved the paper in my pocket to ask Peter later. I called Sabrina and she gave me directions back. I ate a quick piece of bacon.

Puck asked, "How do we get out of this place? I don't want to be in stupid Neverland anymore."

"Simple," Peter answered. "You guys open what brought you to this world and it will take you all back home, hopefully."

"Alright. I want to go to the old lady's house now," he declared.

"Suit yourself," said Peter.

"Snot face," Puck muttered, looking at Sabrina.

"What?" Sabrina asked.

"Open the book!"

Sabrina shot a dirty look at Puck and said to Peter, "I'll see you later, I guess." She opened the book slowly. Peter rushed forward to kiss Sabrina's hand. She giggled.

Oh my gosh! Sabrina never giggled! The blinding light swished.

I grabbed Sabrina's other hand and Puck grabbed my pinky. We were all hooked together with Peter coming along with us. The blinding light took all of us somewhere else. Peter wasn't supposed to come, but he was hooked on to Sabrina's hand. The only person, who didn't come along, was Wendy who sat there shocked.

**Wendy's POV **

I stared right at the spot where they left. They didn't even invite me along! I started to scream. I was alone and I didn't like it. Then the door shot open.

"Well hello, Wendy!" the hooked man said with an evil grin.

**Sabrina's POV **

We all landed on a cold, black floor. I looked around and saw a beautiful rose in a pot. It was very pretty, as it shone in the moonlight. It must've been night here.

But where were we? We were certainly not at home! Just then, the door opened and a beast appeared.

He roared. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY PRIVATE QUARTERS?" He lunged at us. I (of course) screamed.

* * *

**Note 2-28-12: -rolls eyes- I for one thought the one who wrote the note was pretty obvious, and it wasn't much of a codename. LOL. Sorry for the POV switching as well.**


	4. Suddenly There's a Knife, Guys

**Sabrina's POV**

I jumped out of the way just in time. The others hid behind a large shelf, but I wasn't able to make it there. The beast hovered over me, his teeth sharp as he opened them. I looked in the corner of my eye and saw a yellow dressed princess rushing in.

"Beast!" she cried. "Stop! That is no way to behave!" Beast seemed to have a liking to the princess because he retreated.

"I was hungry," he said in a deep voice. "Well go eat your dinner before it gets cold!" Belle said. Beast took one last glance at us and walked out of the room.

"Wow," said Puck. "Are you his mother or something?"

The princess laughed. "Of course not! I'm Belle. I just stay here because I wanted to help my father." Her smiling face turned sad and dark. "What are you guys doing here? You shouldn't be here right now! Beast is getting angrier everyday! I have no idea why. Please go back to where you came from!"

Daphne looked excited. "But we can't Ms. Belle! The book won't allow us to go until we've helped you."

Belle looked confused. "I do love books! But I had no idea they allowed and didn't allow! Is this some kind of joke?"

"No! No! The book, it's truly real! Sabrina, show her the book!" Daphne's eyes were pleading.

I took the golden book out of my pocket and showed it to Belle. "Oh, I see," she finally said when she got a good long look at it.

"You must be tired. Do you need to sleep? I have rooms for you guys to stay in." Belle offered. "The story we came from, it was morning," I said.

"Interesting," Belle said. "Well follow me. We're not allowed in his private quarters." She led us all to a big library. I stared at all the books. Some books were up at the ceiling. Some were way down on the ground.

"Feel free to read," Belle said. "I have to go and sleep. If you guys have problems, my room is down the hall and to the right. If you get hungry there are some snacks over there. And lastly, if you get sleepy, your rooms are right by mine." She yawned. "Good night," she said. We muttered good nights except for Daphne who said, "Good night Ms. Belle!" which made her smile.

Puck started to turn purple. We looked at him weirdly. "What's wrong Puck?" Daphne finally asked.

"I'm a—a-lergic to books!" he said gasping for breath.

"Ugh, your such a baby," I said and pushed him out of the library. After I did that me and Peter walked around studying books. He told me the classical fairy-tales and the ones that made him cry.

Daphne was in her own little world. She skipped around the picture books, laughing at silly pictures, and "Awwwing" at cute pictures. I decided that day that Daphne, my little sister, was truly mental.

**Puck's POV**

I sat on the floor outside the stupid library. I wondered what Sabrina and Peter were doing. Why does it matter? Why do I even care?

I sat pondering these questions until Marshmallow came out of the horrible room of terrors. "Whatcha doing?" she asked. "What does it look like I'm doing?" I replied.

She ignored my question and asked me "Do you think Beast is evil?" I laughed. "No," I said bravely. "I can beat him up in a second!"

"Then why did you hide behind the shelf in Beast's private quarters?" she asked confused.

"I wanted to see the ugly die," I said. "Huh," she said.

She stood there twisting her fingers in a pattern. Then she showed me a note. I read intensely. "Uh Puck," she asked after I read the note. "Uh what?" I asked annoyingly. "Do- do you think Sabrina's in love with Peter?"

I stared at the ground. "I don't know. I don't really care about her life." She look hurt even though it was her sister that I hated not her.

"Well uh- the reason I came out here is to tell you that they're kissing right now," she said. "I didn't really want to watch because it's rude and gross, so yeah."

I stood up quickly and rushed into the library, without giving Marshmallow a glance. I ran over to where –gag- they were kissing and pulled them apart.

"Puck!" my evil brother shouted. "What are you doing? We're busy!"

"Yeah Puck!" shot the ugly. "WE'RE BUSY!"

"What am I doing?" I asked. "I'm saving you from this evil green thing!"

"Puck! He's not evil!" she said. "He's- - he's awesome!"

I shoved the note into her hands. But before she got the chance to read it, Peter took it away from her. He pretended to read it. "It says 'I hate you ugly!-From Puck'."

"No it doesn't!" I shouted. Peter crumbled up the paper and ate it. Cool I'll have to try that sometime. But back to the subject. "Peter is evil! You've got to believe me Grimm!"

"Why should I believe you?" the ugly thing replied. "You always play pranks on me and never call me by my real name! So _why_ should I believe you?"

I gulped hard. "Sabrina," I said. It was hard enough to say her name! "Sabrina, Peter is evil. He is planning to kill you!"

"Yeah right!" Sabrina said. "He would never do that to me!"

Peter said, "Tink, take this boy away and lock the library door. We have some business to do."

The fairy obeyed and with amazing strength, pulled me out of the room. "Please Sabrina! Believe me!" I cried just as the door closed.

I was going to cry, but villains never cry so I held it in.

Why did I even try to save the wretched ugly?

**Sabrina's POV**

Dang! Why does Puck have to ruin everything? I was instantly pulled to Peter again and started to kiss. But right in the middle of it, Peter pulled out a knife, and put it right through my chest.

* * *

**Note 2-28-12: WTF? -headbangs-**


	5. Poor Sabrina

**Sabrina's POV**

Pain. Burning, evil pain. I said goodbye to the world, and dropped dead on the floor.

**Daphne's POV**

Peter came out of the room with an evil grin. "Your turn little girl," he said to me. I screamed and ran when Puck picked me up and I flew around with him. Peter flew up too.

The two boys stared at each other like mad bulls. "Give me the girl and you will not be harmed." He took his knife out of his pocket.

I was frightened that Puck would say okay but he didn't. Instead, he said "Never. For what you did to Sabrina was evil. Just evil!"

"Oh, now you like her now, don't you?" Peter said playfully. He threw a strike with his knife at Puck but didn't reach him.

"Daphne run! Run now!" Puck shouted furiously at me.

I ran as Peter chased me. Puck got to him and the bloody battle started. I took off to the library and grabbed Sabrina. She was heavy but I had this new strength running through my body. Love for Sabrina.

I ran out in the hallway and ran to Belle's room. I knocked on Belle's door hurryingly.

She opened the door tiredly. "Yes?" she mumbled. "Ms. Belle! Puck and Peter are in a bloody battle! Look what Peter did to Sabrina on purpose!" She showed her Sabrina's wounded chest.

"Oh dear!" she said surprisingly. She glanced at Puck and Peter fighting down the hallway. "Hurry Daphne we must go!" She took Sabrina in her arms and opened the golden book Sabrina had in her pocket. The blinding light returned once again and I was going somewhere else. Puck last words were "I'll catch up with you later! Get Sabrina to safety!"

Peter lunged at Belle and I as we disappeared but just barely miss us as we flashed away. Puck took Peter's knife away and that's all I saw.


	6. Run, Daphne!

**Somebody's POV**

"What is it Green?" I asked my maid impatiently. She kneeled down to me. Foolish girl.

"Your highness, I have received news about Peter," she said. "Well don't just stand there! Tell me!" I commanded.

"Peter is dead but Sabrina is also," my maid said.

"How do you know?" I asked meanly.

"Tinker Bell, your highness," she said.

"No," I said. "No!" I said a little more angrily. "NOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed.

**Daphne's POV**

My tears fell onto Sabrina's chest. "Please come back to me," I breathed. Belle ran her fingers through my hair soothingly. "It's okay Daphne, things happen," she said calmly.

"But Ms. Belle! She's my sister! I have to do something for her!" I cried. "We will Daphne, in time," Belle said.

Belle fingers turned cold against my hair and her eyes turned red. I jumped up intently and asked, "What's going on?"

"I – I – don't know –wh-wh-what's going on Daphne! I-t's like something's controlling me!"

Belle grabbed my hair and yanked on it. "Ow!" I screamed. She laughed evilly and was about to yank again, when someone familiar appeared.

"Puck!" I cried. "Help!"

He ran over to help me and punched Belle in the face. She would be out for a while.

"Puck! Oh Puck!" I said. "How did you come back?" I asked eagerly.

"Ms. Belle dropped the golden book when you guys left," he said.

Then he looked down at Sabrina, lifeless and dark. "Oh no!" he said. "Is she dead?" "I don't know," I replied. Tears came to my eyes. "Probably," I said sobbingly.

"There must be something to save her!" Puck said eyes searching around. He grabbed the golden book and started searching through it frantically.

After several minutes of flipping, he finally said, "Aha! Here is says '_To bring back life, bring to alter. Alter is where you least think it thy be. Put 2 hearts on top of each person. Bring the true killer, and then the loved one shall be granted one more life.'"_

"Where is the alter and the true killer?" I asked. "The true killer is probably Peter and don't worry, I brought his dead body with me. So where is the alter?"

I thought hard and while I did, I looked around. I looked in the drawer and found some broken mirror and some string. I shoved it in to my pocket.

"I know!" Puck finally said after a long while. "The alter is in our hearts."

"Wow Puck," I said. "Not to be rude or anything, but how did you come up with that?"

"I don't know. That's what all the stupid classic books say. 'Follow your heart'. If you ask me, that's just stupid."

"Okay," I said feeling a little better. "I'll put my heart on top of Sabrina's. You do Peter's." I ran over to Sabrina, plopped down and laid down on Sabrina. I put my chest on top of hers.

Puck looked awkward as he shuffled to Peter.

"What?" I said. "Would you rather do it to Sabrina?"

He flinched and did as he was told. Sabrina and I flashed white but Puck and Peter didn't.

"Maybe you're not doing it right!" I said. "Try it again!"

"You know what Marshmallow?" he said. "I don't believe Peter was really evil. Sure he was annoying to me, but never evil. Perhaps he wasn't the true killer."

My eyes shown brightly. "Like Ms. Belle! She said she wasn't doing this, that she was controlled! Maybe Peter was controlled."

His eyes were opened wide now. "Daphne, do you have a mirror I could borrow?"

"Yeah," I said. I gave him the piece of mirror I found in the drawer. "By the way Puck, do you know where we are?"

"I dunno," he said. "In some kind of house."

He took the piece of mirror and put the note I gave him at Peter's house up to it. "Secret code name," he whispered. "Queen Moth."

Just then, there was a flash of red light in front of us.

"So," she said. "You've found out who I am. Give me the girl and both of you will be spared."

"Not Sabrina!" I cried.

Puck pulled out his knife and threatened Moth.

"Oh!" she laughed. "What is this? Heroicness for Sabrina?" She forced a blue force at Puck. He was shot back toward the wall. NO! He was unconscious!

I leaped toward Moth, the evil person throughout my dreams. "You killed my sister!" I screamed.

She laughed and pulled out a knife just like Puck's.

"You will die," she whispered evilly.

"Just like your sister."


	7. Awoken

**Puck's POV**

Everything was spinning. My head, my brain, and my vision. Things cleared up when I saw Daphne about to be sliced. I took the knife of my own and roared at Moth.

That was the end for Moth. She looked up at me one last time and closed her eyes forever.

Daphne was laughing and crying at the same time. She rushed forward to hug me. I can't describe how embarrassing that was. Oh well, at least it wasn't Sabrina.

I pulled Marshmallow off and said, "The true killer is dead."

"Great!" she said. "Now let's bring Sabrina back to life!"

She laid down on top of Sabrina's heart again. I slowly walked over to Moth. I so don't want to do this. But I did for Sabrina.

Both Moth and Sabrina shined brightly. Marshmallow and I hopped off of them as they flew in the air.

Moth turned to ashes but Sabrina opened her eyes.

"Da-da-daphne?" she stuttered. "What happened?"

"Oh Sabrina!" Marshmallow said. "You're alive! You were killed by Peter but me and Puck brought you back to life!"

**Sabrina's POV**

Wow. Really? I died? Peter killed me? But why? I loved him! Daphne explained the whole story to me as I listened in shock.

"So where are we now?" I asked looking around.

"I don't know," Daphne said. "Let's go outside and look."

The three of us hurried outside to see where we were. Just then, a cat in boots came up to us and said, "What are you doing in the _Marquis of Carabas's _land?"

"We don't know," I said. The cat said, "Follow me!"

We followed the cat into a castle. He took us down long hallways and finally to a dark room.

"Go inside," he commanded. We went inside the room confused.

"This is the dungeon where people stay when they don't tell me why they're here!" he declared. "Good night," he said.

We sat there all day until we got sleepy. Daphne fell asleep first. Then Puck and then I.

The next morning I woke up lying on Puck's chest.

* * *

**Note 2-28-12: Okay, I really don't get what I was trying to write here... I don't think any of it made much sense.**


	8. Suspicious Guy

**Sabrina's POV**

Several things ran through my mind like crazy. Did I roll on to him at night? Did he? Oh my gosh! He's waking up! What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?

He opened his eyes and looked up at me. I think he thought it was a dream, so he started pinching his arm.

Just then, Daphne opened her eyes and looked at us.

She laid there stunned. "Are you two dating?" she finally asked.

Puck awkwardly shoved me off and said, "No Marshmallow. Your sister is just uncontrollably in love with me."

Daphne giggled. I started to blush and turned away. "I was sleeping! I didn't know I rolled on to that stinkbomb!"

Puck frowned, clearly hurt. After all, he did bring my life back.

"So what was it like Sabrina?" Daphne asked excited. "Being dead?"

"Oh um," I muttered. "I don't know. I guess it was like I was sleeping. I don't remember."

"Cool," she said.

Then the cat in boots opened the dungeon door and announced, "His majesty would like to speak to the young spies."

"We're not spies!" Puck said.

"Yeah," said the cat sarcastically. "And I'm not a cat in boots, so let's go!"

We walked down the hallways until we came to a grand opening. We walked behind the cat all the way in.

The room was huge with gold and blue cloth on the wall. There was a red carpet leading all the way to a king.

"Bow down before his majesty!" shouted the cat. Several trumpet sounds were sounded.

"Hmph," said the king. "I was expecting more than just a bit of kids, but that is fine. We will kill them tonight at 8 and they will be served nothing to eat tonight but moldy bread. Is that clear Puss in Boots?"

"Yes your highness," said Puss in Boots as he led us out into the hallway again.

He muttered something like, "I wish they were served the fried beetles!" He shook his head sadly and put us back in the dungeon.

But just when the cat was going to lock it, Puck grabbed his knife and threatened to kill Puss in Boots if he didn't let us go.

**Puck's POV**

The foolish cat shrieked and ran. Wow. That was easy.

I signaled Sabrina and Marshmallow to follow me. We went outside the castle.

Wow. That was easy to- never mind. There were at least 100 knights ready to shoot there arrows at us.

I slowly picked up Sabrina and Marshmallow…. And up we went! I flew over them all. Haha! Suckers!

A very well aimed arrow was launched at me. I dodged but it hit my wing, taking me down. I was too far from the knights so they couldn't reach us. But I was going down. Down. Down. Down. Down.

I held Sabrina firmly but Marshmallow slid from my grip. No!

I threw Sabrina in the air as I crashed down to the ground. I catch Sabrina as she gracefully fell into my arms.

She sat up uncomfortably. She looked at the person who caught Marshmallow. Someone strangely familiar. I got it! I knew who he was! But then he inserted the chip into my hand. Ouch. Pain. Uh-oh!


	9. Chester, the Creepy Perv

**Note 2-28-12: If you don't already know, the note that had the codename on it was supposed to be "Queen Moth".**

* * *

**Sabrina's POV**

I looked at Puck as this one guy put something into Puck's palm. Weird. Creepy. Who was he?

"Excuse me but," I asked. "Who are you?"

He laughed. "My name is Chester."

"Then why did you put that little thing into Puck's hand?" asked Daphne.

"Oh, I don't know," Chester said. "I was bored. But don't worry it doesn't do anything."

After he said that I began to calm down. Nothing was going to happen to the Puck. Phew! I looked at Chester and studied him. It's like I've met him before, but I don't know. He tan hair and gray eyes. Hm, pretty normal person if you asked me.

"Um, thanks for saving my life," she Daphne shyly. Was she blushing? She was blushing! I think she likes him.

"Aw," said Chester. "It was nothing really." He looked away embarrassed.

I was tired of listening to the lovebirds so I looked at Puck to see what he had to say about all this. But his face was blank. His eyes were lifeless and dull.

"Hey snotbrain," I said. "Have anything to say?"

He turned toward me and said, "No."

Wow. It was just a simple word. No? He always had something to say! He turned away and stared straight ahead.

Strange.

**Daphne's POV**

I was still shocked about the whole 'my life was flashing before my eyes' thing. Actually, Chester was pretty cute. Younger than Sabrina, but older than me.

"Well, may I know your names?" Chester asked.

"Oh yes!" I said. "My name is Daphne and this is my big sister, Sabrina."

"Well, it's a pleasant to meet two fine young ladies!" Chester said impressively.

He kissed both our hands. Aww! That was so cute! I giggled.

"Where are you two heading? Flying lesson land?" he asked. I stared confusingly at Chester. "Flying lesson land?"

"Oh no!" he laughed. "It was just a joke! You guys came flying out of nowhere. Where are you from?"

"We're from.." I started to say. Sabrina gave me a sharp pinch. Oh right! He could turn us in to the king!

"We're from uh the," Sabrina said.

"Newcomers!" Chester said when he understood. "You two ladies have fine clothes, so you must live in the grand homes to the west! Am I right?"

"Yeah," Sabrina said quickly. "That's what it was!"

Chester nodded like he knew everything (Which was incredibly cute!) and said "Would you two ladies like to come with me to the stage? It is only a mile from here!"

"Do we have to walk through the king's castle lands?" Sabrina asked, wide eyed.

"Oh no!" Chester said. "Nobody is aloud on his lands!"

"Okay! We'll go with you to the stage!" I said after eying Sabrina first.

"Wonderful! Let's go!"

While we walked he told us magnificent stories about plays at the stage he had seen already. "This play," he said. "Is about a wonderful pair! Romeo and Juliet! Romeo and Juliet's parents hate each other but their children love each other dearly! It is truly a wonderful play!"

We finally arrived at the stage, where many people sat in chairs facing the stage. The stage was outside, so many children were laughing and playing along the bushes.

We took our seats in the third row. Chester talked more about what the play would be about and then it started.

There was a lot of drama and sad scenes. Once, when I looked over at Chester, tears were falling from his eyes when Romeo never came.

It lasted quite awhile, so when it was finished, I stood up and stretched.

"Wow! That was fun!" I said.

Chester smiled sweetly at me and said, "I am so glad you liked it! Are you three hungry? We could go to the Burger Bee, not too far from here."

Sabrina's eyes instantly lid up. I bet she was thinking '_Regular burgers! Yes! Yes! YESSSSS!'_

Chester laughed at Sabrina's lit up eyes and I guess he took that as a yes. I being like a little lady said, "That would be pleasant, dear Chester!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes but Chester looked pleased. "Alright, follow me!"

It was a five-minute walk, but it felt good for my legs to be walking again.

We walked in and took our seats. I guess it wasn't busy because barely anybody was in there.

I ordered huge as usual. "I'd like a cheeseburger, a large fries and a large coke. I'd like a triple deluxe ice cream, with a side of pickles." The waiter looked at me and said, "Now honey! You can't possibly all that!"

"You wait and see!" I said gleefully. The waiter shook her head disapprovingly and went on to Chester. "A burger with some fries and a Pepsi. Oh! And I'd like some onion rings, chips, and salsa with that!" The waiter just stood there shocked and said, "You guys must be the hungry family!" The waiter jotted down our orders furiously.

Chester and I laughed but Sabrina didn't find that funny.

"I'll take a burger, a medium fries, and a medium coke please," said Sabrina.

"Now that's more like it!" said the waiter. "How about you?" she asked Puck.

"I am not hungry," he said. Wow. That's a first. Usually he eats everything! Maybe he misses Granny's cooking. Not that I blame him! I miss her cooking too!

The waiter nodded and said, "Okie dokie then! Your food will be right out!"

As we waited, Chester explained about the history of the restaurant.

"Did you know? That the Burger Bee has been in business for 83 years?"

"Wow!" I said excitedly. "That's cool!"

Right after I said that our hot, steaming food was served to us. Sabrina and Puck were in their own little worlds sitting. Sabrina eating a bite once and a while. But Chester and I talked and laughed and ate happily. Oh man! Chester was so fun!

After we had eaten until our hearts desire, Chester asked for the check. The waiter came slinking over looking down at the table. "You two really are pigs!" she chuckled.

Chester and I smiled at each other because we proved that we could eat anything with out getting sick!

Chester took the bill and read it. He took out his old looking wallet and took out a ten-dollar bill. "Keep the change," he said with a smile.

"Why thank you!" said the waiter flattered. "Please, and I really do mean it, come again!"

The waiter skipped back to the cash register and happily put the money in it. We left the restaurant, bellies full. Well, except Puck.

"Well, I must be leaving now. To my home. You are welcome to stay at my family's house if you'd like. But you'd have to tell your parents!" Chester reasoned.

"Oh," I said. "Our parents wouldn't mind!" "Alright," he said. "Come along now!"

We walked several minutes to Chester's house. His house was more like a cottage and quite cute. "My parents are asleep," he said. "They don't mind if you guys stay, but we can't be loud!"

We tiptoed in and sat on his living room couch. We watched Chester lay out some sleeping bags for all of us.

When he was finished, I plopped down on the sleeping bag next to Chester's. Sabrina looked disgusted when she realized she had to sleep by Puck. Chester sat up and said, "Alright guys! Let's get some sleep!"

We laid there staring at the ceiling. Sabrina and Puck fell asleep too soon. I was going to ask Chester the question that had been itching on my tongue all evening.

"Chester?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think..?"

"Uh-huh….." he said.

"That we could.."

"It's okay Daphne, spit it out," he said softly.

"That we could be girlfriend and boyfriend like Puck and Sabrina are?"

"Puck and Sabrina are dating?" he asked snickering.

"Yeah," I blushed.

"Alright Daphne, but we'll have to keep it a secret. If my parents find out I have a girlfriend, they'll ground me from going to the stage for a month."

"Okay!" I said happily. "But what do girlfriends and boyfriends do?" I asked.

"I dunno."

"Okay. Good night boyfriend!"

Chester laughed and rolled over and fell asleep.

I am so happy! My very first boyfriend!


	10. On Snap!

**Daphne's POV**

Wow. Chester and I talked a lot last night! Who knew having a boyfriend could be so fun? I wonder if Sabrina and Puck did this too.

The others were asleep, and Chester's parents were working at a machine place. I waited for a long time until the others would wake up. Finally, Sabrina woke up.

"Hi!" I said cheerfully. She looked at me in shock. "Daphne," she said groggily. "It's 5:00 in the morning!" she said with a quick glance at her watch. She tossed herself back in to the sleeping bag.

I sat there shocked. Was it that early? Maybe I was a little too hyper last night. I snuggled back into my sleeping bag and started to fall asleep when Chester woke up.

I sat up straight. "Hi!" I said. He rubbed his eyes and said, "Oh, hello Daphne. Do you want something to eat?"

"No," I said. "No thank you." "All right, then you better get some more sleep," he suggested. "Okay," I said.

Chester, after saying what he had to say went back to sleep, but I didn't. I stared up at the ceiling. This was boring. I wanted to know some tips about dating so I woke up the angry Sabrina.

"What?" she asked annoyed. "I want to know some tips about dating!" I said.

She look surprised and said, "Oh no Daphne! You're too young! You're not going to ask Chester, are you?"

I fiddled with my socks. "I already did."

She opened her eyes real wide and asked, "What did he say?"

"He said he wanted to be boyfriend with me!"

Sabrina rubbed her forehead and moaned. "Daphne, why didn't you ask me first?" she said rudely. "Well, I still haven't gotten over the key incident, that you took from me year ago! I just wanted some big sister advice!" I yelled and shoved my face in to my sleeping bag. I fell in to an angry sleep.

**Sabrina's POV**

I sighed. Why the heck was Daphne dating someone she hardly knows? I shook my head. I sat there thinking caring thoughts for my sister when everyone woke up. Chester woke up, then Daphne, and finally Puck.

Something was wrong with Puck though. He wasn't eating. No pranks or comebacks. You know, I'm beginning to think Chester has something to do with this. He put that little thing into Puck's palm, and ever since he did that, Puck has been acting strange.

When we all dressed, ate and all that stuff, Chester asked us where we wanted to go today.

Daphne answer was typical. "The stage!" I said, "That restaurant later." Puck said nothing.

"Okay!" Chester said. "First we can go to the arcade! Then we can go to the stage and see their newest play, Dark Stars in a Bright Day! Then after that, we can go to the Burger Bee! How about that?"

"Cool," I muttered. "Totally!" said Daphne. "Sure," said Puck plainly. "All right, let's go!"

We put on jackets and traveled to the arcade down town. I was surprised that they even had an arcade in these times, but then I realized the arcade was just a place where you can play chess and checkers and board games and stuff. Ha. It was too good to be true.

We played for several hours. I played against Chester and barely lost! I almost had him, but he made a smart move with his knight that I didn't ever see.

Next I played Daphne, and obviously I won. She was fuming mad when she went to go play Chester. I thought Chester was going to make her even madder since he was gong to win, but he let her win. Meanwhile, I played Puck and when did he get so good at chess? In a few moves he had my king cornered.

"Since when did you play chess good?" I asked meanly. "Internet," was the reply. I didn't know we had computers at out house, but maybe Granny aloud Puck to have one. Or maybe he was lying to me!

After a couple games of checkers, we headed over to the stage. The play had already started so we had to sit on the ground because all the chairs were taken.

One part made me sob so loudly, Daphne had to pat my hand. How embarrassing! The play was about a young girl who didn't know how to do anything since she was deaf, couldn't feel anything and her hearing was bad. If I were that girl, I would have been so frustrated! Anyways, it was a good play and I was really touched by it. And not many things touch my heart.

We headed to my favorite part of the day. The Burger Bee. I ordered a medium fries and burger with a large coke. Puck ordered nothing, again! And of course, he two lovebirds ordered huge!

Daphne's order: "I'll have a large chicken sandwich with a side of waffle fries. With my extra large lemonade with a cherry on top! I'll have a supreme ranch salad with extra pickles and onions! Oh and a large smoothie for two!" she said with a smile at Chester.

Chester's order: "I'll have a large beef sandwich with a side of hot dog boosters. One extra large Pepsi with a lemon on top. I'd like a Italian salad with a sprinkle of cheese on top! I also want some popcorn shrimp for two please!"

Honestly, I have no idea why these two aren't fat!

I ate my food in silence. But again, Puck just sat there and Daphne and Chester talked. After we finished our food, it was dark outside. I figured it must be around 10ish.

We went back to Chester's house and Chester said, "Are you sure your parents will let you stay another night?"

"Yeah!" Daphne said. "They will!"

That reminded me of my parents, and how scared they must be right now. Also, Granny, Uncle Jake and Red. Red must be awful lonely!

We walked in the house. I assumed his parent's were asleep because there were no sign of them. Puck fell asleep first. Weird, he never fell asleep first! Then I did.

**Daphne's POV**

Chester and I were the only ones up. After the others were asleep he stood up. "Come with me Daphne, I must show you something."

I followed him through his only hallway. We entered a room and he locked and closed the door.

"What are we doing?" I asked nervously. He shoved me to the wall and held me there. The next thing that happened shocked me! He kissed me! Not like a cute, soft kiss, but madly.

When he finally let go he said, "You are under my control Daphne!"

I started to lose connection with the world. Everything was a blur.

"You're so evil Chester!" I yelled. "Who really are you?"

"I am the great giant killer, Jack."

* * *

**Note 2-28-12: Now, I know that he could never really be Jack, because in the first book it claims that Jack the Giant Killer is actually quite older. In fact, I believe he was an adult in that book. So just try to pretend that Jack is a more younger version.**


	11. Okay, So They All Like Die Here

**Sabrina's POV**

I shot up from my sleeping bag. I heard someone scream! I looked to where Daphne and Chester were suppose to be sleeping, but they were gone. Puck was sleeping soundly. Oh no! I wonder if Chester did something to Daphne!

I ran down the hallway. Then Chester opened the door and Daphne came out with him.

"What's wrong Daphne?" I asked Daphne frantically. "Nothing Sabrina," she said simply. "Was there suppose to be something wrong Sabrina?"

Her face was plain, without fear. "Daphne," said Chester. "Go back to bed." She commanded and walked back to the living room.

"Okay Chester!" I shouted. "What game are you playing at?"

"No game Sabrina," said Chester. "I just showed Daphne a scary picture."

I frowned. "Chester! You better tell me what's going on or else!"

He laughed. "Sabrina! You make the greatest jokes!"

(Something I learned from Puck!) I punched him in the face.

He growled and kicked a swift move at my stomach. Thankfully, I hopped out of the way just in time.

"Oh little weak girl wants to play, huh?" he said.

I did some karate moves Ms. White taught Daphne and I. I hit him in the stomach twice and he kicked me on the head.

"Ouch!" I yelled. I threw a punch at his scrawny little face. That did it for him.

He pulled out his knife. Oh my gosh! Does everybody have one?

I ran back to the living room and searched in Puck's pocket. I took out his knife. Aha! Now I had one!

Chester or who ever he was lunged at me. The knife sliced my wrist. Blood oozed out. Yuck!

"The Grimms must die!" he yelled.

I gasped, "Are you from the Scarlet Hand?"

"Ha no," he said. "I'm on no side! I want to kill you guys and get out of this wretched storybook!"

He swung the knife at me. I ducked. "Give me the golden story book Sabrina! It was meant for me!"

"Never!" I said. He only got angrier. "GIVE ME THE BOOK OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

He trapped me against the wall. "Any last words Grimm?" "Nope," I said as I killed him.

You know, he's not a good 'any last words?' killer. That just gave me time.

He fell to the ground. Just then, Daphne and Puck woke up from their controlledness.

"Sabrina!" Daphne cried. She ran to hug me. "Thank you!"

I looked to Puck and he just said, "I wasn't really being controlled by that freak Jack guy. I was just acting."

"Oh yeah right!" I said. "And Jack? He was Jack, the giant killer?"

"Yeah!" said Daphne. "He's scary!"

I hugged her, and nothing else mattered than that moment, for now.

**Somebody's POV**

Where am I? Oh no! She did not kill me! She did? Dang. I gotta get better at the 'any last words' thing. I looked around. Nothing but redness and darkness.

Then two figures came walking up to me. Slowly. I tried to run. But there was no where to run. One was a girl. A blonde girl.

The other was kinda hot. He was a guy, green dressed and had a dark smile on his face.

"We have come to go back to life with you," the hot guy said.

"Come with us," said the girl.

"Okay," I said awkwardly. "But what are your names?" I asked.

The girl said, "Moth."

The hot guy said, "Peter. What about you?"

"Jack."

* * *

**Note 2-28-12: WHEN DID SABRINA AND PUCK BECOME BLOODTHIRSTY KILLERS? AND WHY IS JACK GAY? AHH. **


	12. ExtraFiller

**-The Extra, Tiny Chapter-**

**Note 2-28-12: These are some quotes from the seventh book, The Everafter War. (This isn't really apart of the story; it's just an extra.) If you want, you can pick which is your favorite. **

#1: "WHO INVADES MY SANCTUARY?" By: Mirror

#2: "I AM NOT PETER PAN!" By: Puck

#3: "Girls, get into the house!" By: Henry Grimm

#4: "Are you two in love or something?" By: Red

#5: "Leaving my girlfriend alone?" By: Jake Grimm

#6: "I suspect we have a spy in our midst." By: Mr. Canis

#7: "I'm catching up, ugly." By: Sabrina

#8: "And you've both gotten so pretty." By: Veronica

#9: "The wolf is gone _libeling_." By: Granny Relda

#10: "Gravy!" By: Daphne


	13. Where Did Voldie Come From?

**Puck's POV**

What was I suppose to say? Thanks? No! I didn't want to say that. Why would I thank her when I saved her butt too many times. Example: I saved her from those evil rabbit things a few years ago. Ha.

Sabrina glared at me and said, "A thank you would be nice!"

"Huh," I said. "Nah, I think I'll pass."

I looked to Jack's dead body, lying carelessly on the ground. I kicked it.

"So what do we do now?" asked Marshmallow.

"Let's open the book," said Sabrina.

**Dead Jack's POV**

"Okay Jack," said Peter. "Moth, explain the plan."

"Happy too Peter dear," she said.

Oh no, Peter was taken. Dang.

"Okay, I have a bomb shooter," she explained. "The bomb shooter takes us up to the real world. Then we will turn alive again and kill them. Are we ready?"

I hardly heard what she said. I wasn't ready!

Moth released the bomb shooter. I grabbed on Peter's shoe the last second. We shot up to somewhere.

**Sabrina's POV**

I was really annoyed by Puck's attitude. He was just jealous that I saved him this time.

"Yeah!" Daphne said. "Open the book!"

"Grab on then," I said. Daphne took my arm and Puck took Daphne's pinky. I opened the book. We flashed brightly and off we went.

Traveling to another story was weird. It was like swirling in a bunch of ice cream. And the twisting! Oh the twisting hurt my eyes so much!

I opened my eyes. Wizards? Witches? What?

Daphne gasped with surprise as she looked at her surroundings. "This must be wizard land!"

A crowd surrounded us, with no place to go. Puck got up and pulled out his wooden sword. The crowd laughed and pulled out their wands. The crowd was about 30 to 40 people so there was no way out.

Just then one of the girls with curly tan hair said, "Stop! Don't hurt them! They're just a couple of muggles! They are probably confused!"

"Muggles?" Puck asked. "Is that your way of saying scrawny little things?" He lurched forward at the girl with his wooden sword. A red headed boy shoved his wand in to Puck's face. "Don't even try it," he breathed bravely.

A couple of old people struggled to get through the crowd. "Make way!" said the bearded one. Along with him came an old woman and a mean looking guy.

The bearded one said, "What is the meaning of all of this?"

"We uh, just appeared here sir," said Daphne. "We come in peace!"

I almost laughed at what Daphne said but the mean guy kept staring intensely. The mean guy said, "Perhaps they are spies from you know who."

"No," said the bearded one. "They are just small children. Come children. We will take you in the castle.

We followed them in to a dark castle. The crowd followed us. Many whispers were heard. "Are they really spies from you know who?" "Could they be just a bunch of muggles?" "Why are they here?"

The bearded man let us stay in a room. The crowd was dismissed to their classes.

"Wow," said Puck. "That was not cool. An old man commanded them. I mean if I were them, I kick his butt!"

"Puck!" hissed Daphne. "Be nice!"

"Since when have I been nice?"

"Since now!" I shot at him. He just rolled his eyes and looked away.

The girl with tan curls in her hair walked into the room.

"Um sorry to bother you," she said. "But I just wanted to know, who are you? I've sneaked out of my classes just for this!" She rubbed her forehead. "All of them want to know!"

"We are humans," said Daphne.

"Well obviously!" she said. "Excuse me for being so rude, my name is Hermione Granger. You are in Hogwarts."

**Moth's POV**

We appeared in the story Puss in Boots again. "Where are they?" asked Jack.

"I don't know," I said. "Perhaps they are in the next story that they traveled to by using the book.

Peter sighed. "Well we have no way to get there."

"You're right," I said gloomy.

**Sabrina's POV**

"Um, okay then," I stuttered. Just then people outside the room started to scream. Hermione took us out of the room to see what was happening.

"Oh no!" she cried. "Lord Voldemort is here! I must go help Harry!"

"Hairy?" asked Puck. "Weird name."

Hermione ran off. People were screaming like crazy. A hooded figure was walking down the hallway.

I stared at it. I couldn't move. Daphne and Puck escaped, but I was left to die. It came closer. All the screams got louder. It was like a horror movie but in real life. I was going to die.

I closed my eyes as its hand came closer.

* * *

**Note 2-28-12: Yes, I know that Harry Potter isn't a fairy-tale story. -sighs and hangs head in shame-**


	14. Yes, She Just Did

**Puck's POV**

Sabrina was in danger. And I was doing nothing? I can't _believe_ I have to save her again!

The claw was reaching toward her. Daphne squealed. Suddenly, every scream in the room stopped in my mind. I focused only on Sabrina. I HAD to save her. Or what would happen next? Marshmallow hating me for life? Me regretting it?

I sighed and my wings popped out of my back. I should get like an honor award for every time I save one of the Grimm's.

I lunged forward and grabbed her.

"What are you doing?" she asked frantically.

"Saving your life," I snorted. "_Again._"

"I don't need any help!"

"Uh Grimm, it always looks like you need help," I said.

I flew her to safety. We landed in a room full of weird tanks and stuff.

"Oh no!" she said. "Where's Daphne?"

I totally forgot about her! I flew back to where the evil thing was lurching. Daphne's scream was the loudest.

I grabbed her and the evil thing zapped a green thing at me. Freaky.

I flew back to the weird tank room. Screams were all around. My ears felt like they were about to burst.

"We need to get out of here!" said Sabrina. "No duh," I said sarcastically.

She glared at me and said, "Well get us out of here!"

"I'm not your personal maid!" I shouted.

She pulled out the book and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge. "Ugh!" she grunted and shoved it back it to her pocket.

Meanwhile, the evil thing was getting closer. It reached for Sabrina.

"Uh Grimm!" I shouted. She screamed and was pulled and carried away by the evil thing.

Oh no he didn't! I jumped on him and pulled out my wooden sword.

"Eat this, evil thing!" I said.

The evil thing started to laugh. Oh he thought it was funny, huh? I shoved the sword on him but it did nothing.

The old grandpa with the beard came forward from the screaming chickens. He zapped the evil thing and it dropped Sabrina. She hit the floor with a thud.

I jumped off the evil thing and picked up Sabrina. Her head oozed out blood. Her wrist, also wounded from Jack, started to bleed.

Oh no! The evil thing and the old grandpa battled between each other. The evil thing was about to kill Sabrina with a spell.

I pushed Sabrina out of the way just in time, and the evil thing zapped me instead. I never thought this was how I was going to die. The pain swelled all over my body. There was no way of escaping. In the background, Sabrina screamed. "NO!" she screamed. "Goodbye Sabrina," I breathed.

**Sabrina's POV**

"NO!" I screamed. So much screaming. "NO! PUCK!" I pulled out the book to see if I could fix it. I flipped through the pages hard. On the page it said "_You can only use this once_".

Tears fell from my eyes. I didn't really think much of Puck until now. Daphne's face was scrunched up and it looked like she was about to cry. I kneeled down to Puck's side. "DON'T LEAVE ME!" I screamed in his ear. He couldn't seem to hear me.

Around me the screams ceased because the evil, dark person was gone. A nurse tried to pull me away from him. I didn't let go. I mean yeah he was annoying and disgusting at times but he had saved me so many times. He had kissed me before and I had hated it. I knew he liked me as much as I liked him but I couldn't admit it. I mean what was I saying? I hated him, but I loved him at the exact same time.

The nurse tugged at me and I released my grip on him arm.

As the nurse pulled me away, dragging me on the ground, away from him, I screamed one final sentence,

"I LOVE YOU!"

* * *

**Note 2-28-12: Bahh, dramatic. So embarrassing to read this in the future, but humorous in a way.**


	15. WHY DOES EVERYONE DIE?

**Sabrina's POV**

I stood there, towering over him. The nurses couldn't believe what I had said earlier. Daphne couldn't believe what I had said. And I couldn't believe what I had said.

Daphne was first shocked but then she nodded in approval, like she knew from the very start. The problem was, I didn't love him. But when I saw him like that, I did. It was strange. It was a very powerful thing. More powerful than I loved Peter.

The nurses said we had to get out of the room. My tears ran faster down my face. "No," I said. Daphne gave me a sad look and tugged on my arm.

The nurse patted my head and said, "There, there. It will be alright. I'm sure he will live dear."

I choked back words. But what if he didn't?

"Go on now," said the nurse soothingly. "You can see him later."

I went with Daphne out of the room. There was no more screaming and people running in the hallways anymore. Everything was still.

We traveled back to our assigned room and found Hermione, the red haired boy and a dark haired one with glasses.

"Hi," said Hermione. "We heard the news. I'm sure he'll live."

"I know," I sniffed.

"Oh!" she said. "These are my friends, Harry and Ron.

"Hello," they said.

I nodded. Daphne smiled.

"Er Hermione," Ron said. "Yes?" she asked. "Um, I'm really sorry we have to leave now but we can't miss another one of Snape's classes."

"Oh right!" Hermione said. She waved to us and walked out of the room. The boys followed her.

I plopped down on an old bed. Daphne did the same.

"So do you really love him?" she asked. I looked into her eyes. Her eyes were sparkling with sadness.

"Daphne…." I started.

"Sabrina," she said longingly. "I want the truth."

"Daphne I don't know what to say."

"Sabrina, I've got time to hear what ever you've got to say."

It was like she was the big sister. The thought of Daphne comforting me made me want to giggle.

"Well I don't," I said.

She started to say something but I cut her off.

"But I do."

"That doesn't make sense!" Daphne exclaimed. "You either do or not."

"Daphne I've loved him at times from the very start. For example, when we kissed that time and I punched him."

"WAIT! YOU GUYS KISSED ALREADY, WITH ME NOT KNOWING?"

"Yes Daphne," I sighed. "A long time ago. Before Red was with us. Puck kissed me and I didn't know how to react, so I punched him in the stomach. I really liked the kiss, but I was in a state of shock. I didn't know he was going to kiss me so soon!"

Daphne had her mouth hanging wide open while listening. She carefully muttered, "Man, what else have I missed?"

"And then I hate him at times," I admitted. "Like that time when he had all those horses poop on me."

Daphne crinkled her face in disgust when remembering that time.

I sighed. "Do you see what I mean now?"

"I guess so," she said.

The day rolled on. We talked about many things. Then we brought up the subject of home.

"Do you miss home?" Daphne asked.

"I do," I said. "A lot."

"Do you think they're worried?" she asked.

"I don't know," I said. "They probably blamed the Scarlet Hand."

That's when we heard the news.

**Moth's POV**

"We're alive again Jack…" I said. I poked him. He was such a baby. Jack opened his eyes. He was sprawled on the ground, still in the state of shock. "Where are we?" he asked.

"We're in Puss in Boots," said Peter. "How are we going to get to the next story without the golden book?" asked Jack. They turned to me.

"I don't know," I admitted. We were stumped.

**Sabrina's POV**

The nurse came in our room to tell us the news. "He has gone to a better place."

"No," I said. "You're lying!"

The nurse just shook her head. "You are welcome to come see him."

Tears ran down my face again. I ran to the nurse room. There he was. There was no pulse. He was dead.

"NO!" I cried. And then I did something I would never dream of doing. I pressed my lips to his.

* * *

**Note 2-28-12: So obviously Moth, Peter, and Jack can't actually come back to life... I don't know why the death and life thing is being thrown around so vividly, but uh... Hahah. Old story, remember?**


	16. Oh Great, Look it's Twilight

**Sabrina's POV**

At first, our lips moved in motion. Together forever. But then I realized who he was. I pulled away instantly. Puck's eyes _finally_ opened. I sighed with relief and sobbed. I rested my head on his chest and cried. He soothed me by patting me on the back. It was one of the best times in my life.

**Daphne's POV**

I saw Sabrina and Puck totally living it up, so I quietly tiptoed out of the room. I wanted this moment to be happy for Sabrina and Puck.

I walked down the hallway towards my room and sat down on the musty bed. I could tell the room was old because of weird paintings and the dust. I was alone for a while until they came in the room.

"Have a fun time?" I asked giggling. "Sure did Marshmallow," Puck said grinning. I looked at Sabrina to see what she would say about this but she just turned away and blushed.

"What do we do now?" I asked. "Let's open the book," Puck said. Sabrina sighed and said, "But what if it doesn't work? Like the last time we tried! It didn't move at all!"

"Maybe it only opens where the enemy is no longer harmful to us," Puck said. "Maybe," Sabrina said. She took out the book and opened it. This time, instead of not budging, the familiar white light blinded us.

I grabbed on to Sabrina and we all went together to who knows where.

**Peter's POV**

Okay, Mr. Weirdo over here was looking at me like he was in love. (A.K.A Jack.) So I just slowly backed away as we started think about ideas of getting to the freakazoids. (Another A.K.A. Sabrina, Daphne and Puck.)

"I got it!" Moth finally said. "I've got these." She pulled out some red dust from her pocket. Where did she get all this stuff?

"I collected this from Dorothy's red slippers," she explained. When she tapped them together it left some red dust behind. According to my research, if you eat a small amount, you can go wherever you want. I only have a little so be careful what you wish for."

She gave me some and some to Jack. I finally urged myself to ask the question. "Where do you get all this stuff?"

Moth gave me a sinister smile and replied, "E-bay."

Jack and I gave confused looks but went along with it. "Okay now it eat," she commanded. I felt a weird feeling go down my spine. "Oink."

**Sabrina's POV**

Where were we? A school. Oh great not another "Hogwarts".

"Where are we?" Daphne asked. Teenagers were all around the outside of the building. One of the signs said "Home of the Spartans".

Then a car came around the block. It slid on several ice patches. "Oh no!" Daphne squealed. The car was about to hit a teenage brunette girl alone by her orange truck. Then it hit her.

No. It didn't! Several people rushed forward to help the girl. Someone had saved her. He was pale white. Somehow he saved her…

We rushed forward to help. But the crowd was so overwhelmed that we couldn't see the girl. From what we heard, she was safe and was taken to a hospital or something.

After the crowd had settled down, people started to wonder why we were here. Three odd youngsters like us.

Finally, someone told the principal to come out and see who we were. "Excuse me," he or she said.

"I would like to know why you are on these school grounds?"

"We need somewhere to stay," blurted out Daphne. "We're far away from home."

I almost kicked Daphne for saying that but then they'd get suspicious. The principal said, "Well then we will have to see where you can stay for the day. Come with me."

We went into the school and waited in the office. I rubbed my head of tiredness. "I just want to go home," I said. "Don't worry," Puck soothed. "We'll be home soon." Then he kissed my forehead.


	17. A Pitten

**Note 2-28-12: Okay, I know you're going to hate me for this, but I used to like Twilight. And that's why I brought them into the Twilight story. -headbangs- What a terrible mistake.**

* * *

**Puck's POV**

I knew too well where we were. The weird Twilight place. It was full of freaky vampires and werewolves and stuff. It's not that I actually read them before, because I hate books and I am allergic to them. But, Moth read them to me back in the kingdom of Faerie. I thought it was really weird, but I liked the character James. James was the evil one who tried to kill the main character but he died which made the story worth like poop.

Anyways, while we waited in the office I soothed Sabrina. It was something I never thought I would do in my life. I mean, I always thought we'd hate each other forever. But ever since she blurted out that we were going to get married in the future, I guess things changed.

**Moth's POV**

We ate the dust and then I felt something cold go down my backbone. I shrieked. "Woof!" I said. "Woooooooooooooooooooooof!" I barked. Oh crap. What happened? I'm a dog!

I looked at the others. It looked like Peter was a pig and Jack was a… cute little baby kitten.

"Oink!" "Mew!" "Woof!"

I didn't know how it happened! I looked around for my pocket that I used to have on my human body. I couldn't find the pocket, which contained the red dust.

I searched on the ground and found it in a little plastic bag. I read the label and it said, "Animal Transformation".

There was another plastic bag filled with red dust on the ground too. It read "Wish Dust". We used the wrong one. Shoot.

**Sabrina's POV**

The principal made several telephone calls searching for the parents of us. Daphne tried to tell him/she that we were far from home but he/she didn't listen.

The principal finally said, "Okay you three, you will be staying in the Cullen's house. They are willing to let you stay for a day. There is no one else who will take you."

We looked at each other and shrugged.

**Moth's POV**

Peter the pig and Jack the kitten looked at me hopelessly.

"Woof," I said. "Oink?" Peter asked. "Woof," I replied.

"Mew," said Jack, his beady little eyes looking up at me.

"Oink," said Peter annoyed. He slapped Jack on the face with his tail.

Jack's cute little kitten face turned into a red furry. "MEOW!"

Peter slapped Jack again and Jack scratched his face.

They started fighting, slapping and scratching. I barked at them to stop, but they didn't listen.

We were in the middle of the story of Puss in Boot's fields and people walked by. One couple stopped by and said, "Aww Tommy look! A pig and a kitten are making love."

Jack and Peter heard that and instantly stopped fighting. I laughed which ended up in a dog laugh.

While the couple walked away we heard them mutter, "What will the baby end up as? A pitten?"

They laughed and walked away. I also laughed for that was hilarious!

Peter and Jack were looking at me angrily now since I had gotten them in to it and because I was laughing at them.

Then the chase was on. Ahhhhhh!


	18. Don't Make Vampire Angry!

**Sabrina's POV**

We were on the way to the "Cullen's" house. I had no idea what was going to happen when we got there so I just stayed put and hoped for the best.

When we arrived there we looked at the house. It was a big house with a glass wall.

We entered all alone with a goodbye from the principal and his car.

It was a beautiful house. We walked down the hallway and Puck saw a vase.

"Ooo look at me!" he said. "I'm going to break the vase!"

He picked it up and played like he was going to throw it down.

Then someone came around the corner of the end of the hallway and said, "Put that down."

Puck dropped the vase with surprise and it shattered to the floor.

The person looked angry so Puck said to me, "Quick! Open the book!"

I took out the book quickly and opened it.

Daphne screamed and clang to my arm as the person was running down the hallway. Puck grabbed on to and we were off once again.

**Moth's POV**

I ran on and on while they chased my furiously. Wait a minute, I am Queen Moth and I deserve to be served right!

I turned around and they came crashing into me. They scratched and slapped at me but I barked hard.

Their little faces filled with hurt and they started whining. Oh no, what now!

Jack's eyes filled with tears and started to cry. The same thing happened with Peter. Oh stop you whiney babies!

They came over to me and gave me a hug. –Gag- Then they smiled and snuggled deeper into my fur.

"Mew," Jack said. "Oink," said Peter. "Grr," I said.


	19. Why Do They Always Have to Interupt?

**Sabrina's POV**

We were in a new story. I was thankfully relieved that we had escaped from the raging person in the last one. Why did Puck have to break the stupid vase? He could be so cute at times and others he could be so _irritating. _

Daphne gasped really loudly so I looked at her for a reason.

"Sabrina, Puck! Look!" she said in a mouthful. She pointed shockingly at a silver pumpkin carriage. "We're in Cinderella!" she cried.

"No duh," said Puck. "Stinkerella stinks." Then he pinched his nose like something did stink.

The pumpkin carriage rolled away to a castle in the distance. "Sabrina," said Daphne. "I really want to go and see the ball!"

I sighed. "Let me think..." I started. "NO! The last thing we need is attention."

"But Sabrina!" she protested. "You would look pretty in a dress! And you." She looked at Puck. "Would look awesome in a tie."

"Whoa whoa whoa!" I said surprised. "A dress? Really Daphne? I don't think so."

"Bu-" she began.

"And what about me?" asked Puck. "Are you trying to suffacate me in a tie?"

"No bu-"

"End of discussion," I cut off. "Let's go sit on that bench." I pointed to a rusty old bench in the flowers.

**Moth's POV**

Ridiculous.

I shoved the hugging animals off my personal space and shook my fur. Then Jack gave a briliant idea.

"Mew," he said. (Translation:_ Moth, why don't we just go back to the place where we transformed and get the real red wish dust. Then we can eat it and wish to go to those brats._)

"Woof," I said. (Translation: _Why didn't I think of that?_)

"Oink," Peter replied. (Translation:_ Because you're too stupid._)

I shook my head and we ran back to the place where we first became animals. The ripped open the packet with red dust inside that the label carefully read: _Wish Dust_. We all took a portion and ate it. Then we wished to go to the troublesome triplets. (A.K.A. Sabrina, Daphne and Puck)

We poofed there and we still had some of the dust left in the packet. Excellent. So where are they?

**Sabrina's POV**

We sat there stumped at what to do.

"What are we going to do?" asked Daphne.

"I don't know," I said.

"Let's go to the ball," said Daphne whiningly. "Pleaseeeeeeee?"

"Ugh! No! For the last ti-" I said,

Puck cut me off, "Let's just go to the ball go Marshmallow will stop already. As long as we don't have to wear anything fancy."

"Yay!" Daphne jumped.

"Fine," I said. "But how in the world will we get there? We can't walk. It's too far."

"Duh," Daphne said. "They invented this new thing years ago called carriages. Actually before you were born."

Now she was being Ms. Knowitall.

"Then how will we get one?" I asked smartly.

"Let's go ask that guy in the hat over there where we could get one," Daphne looked at a tall man with a black hat and cane.

"Hey fartface!" Puck shouted at the man.

The man came over and asked rudely, "What do you want children?"

"Hey I happen to be very old although I don't look like it so don't call me a child!" Puck said. "You can call Marshmallow a child though."

Daphne shot an angry look at Puck and said, "Excuse us for his rudeness, but could you tell us where we could rent a carriage?

"Sure can sweetheart," he said with a smile. "Go down the block and turn right and you will see some carriages on rent. But be careful, those horses can go wild sometimes. The cost is a penny. You go money?"

"Yeah old man, we're not poor like you are," said Puck.

"Look who's talkin," the man said. "You're calling me an old man when you just said you were old a few moments ago."

Puck turned red and looked at us. "Let's go get some carriages," he muttered.

Daphne waved goodbye to the man and off we went. The carriages weren't far because we didn't have to walk all that far.

A plump man was calling, "Carriages on rent! 1 penny!"

"We would like a carriage," I said politely.

"1 penny missy," he said.

I dug in my pocket for lose change and pulled out a shiny new penny. "Here you are," I said as I handed him it.

"Okay then," he said. "Hop in one."

Daphne and I got into a tan one and Puck followed. He got up into the front seat with the reins and smiled.

"Oh no," said the plump man. "A kid ain't gonna control the horses. You need an experienced rider. These horses go wild sometimes you know."

"Watch me," said Puck with a grin. "Ha-yah!" he said with a flick of the reins.

As the carriage jumped to a start the plump man yelled, "NOOOOO!"

"Haha," he taunted. "I got away."

"Puck! You don't know you to drive these things!" I shouted.

The horse began to run around in circles and shot forward toward the castle.

"I don't do I?" he said to himself. "Oh well! Hold on tight Sabrina! Oh and Marshmallow."

Daphne screamed and he flicked the reins once again. The horses jumped to action and jumped to a very high speed.

Along the way, angry people shook their fists and cursed. Puck just laughed and said, "Losers!"

The horses got in such a tangle that the carriage came to a bumping stop when hurled me off the carriage.

"Ouch," I said. I examined for broken bones of injuries but I was fine, except for a few bruises.

I got up and brushed the dirt off my pants. "You idiot!" I screamed. "You could of gotten us killed!"

"Calm down Sabrina, it was for fun," he said. "Geesh."

Daphne did not get thrown out of the carriage but her face was wide with shock. "Don't ever do that again!" she exclaimed.

Puck laughed rudely and said, "Let's go to this "ball" you want to go Marshmallow."

Daphne's face instently lit up and she jumped carefully out of the carriage. Puck patted the tangled horses and said, "Good fellas."

We went up to the castle doors and some guards halted us. "Who goes there?"

"The princesses and prince of Lakama," said Daphne.

The guards exchanged looks and bowed deeply. "Please come in and you can change your peasant clothes in the dresses and suit in the dressing room down the hallway and to the right.

"Thank you," said Daphne.

As we walked down the hallway, I asked, "What was that?"

"Yeah," Puck added. "Lakama?"

"I had to say something or we would have never gotten in," said Daphne. "See? I'm really smart."

"Sure" I muttered as we entered the dressing rooms.

I really did not want to change into the dress but Daphne said, "If you don't we won't be allowed in the castle!"

I groaned, "Fine."

_But only for you Daphne_, I thought.

We somehow found our way to the ballroom and OH MY GOSH, Puck was there actually wearing approving clothes.

I blushed embarrassly at the thought of how I looked in my dress.

Daphne was asked by a boy to dance. She opened her eyes real wide and nodded and gave me a joyful expression. Good for her.

The dress I was wearing was blue. Of course. I couldn't imagine wearing a pink one. Ha.

Puck waddled over to me and smiled evilly.

"Will you dance with me?" he asked.

No. I won't. I JUST WON'T! I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

"You know," he said as he took my out on the ballroom dance floor. "That's the third time you've said "Fine" today."

"Okay then," I said.

My face turned pink then light red then dark red. I didn't know he could dance. And even worse, I didn't know _I_ could dance!

He chuckled lightly. "Your blushing."

Just as we dipped in for the kiss, the animals that I thought were decerations turned into people. They came up to us. What do they want?

"So sorry to ruin your love dance," said a familiar voice. "But we're here for a reason."

We turned to look at the people and standing there smiling were Moth, Peter and Jack.


	20. Evil Pills

**Sabrina's POV**

_No_, I thought. _They're dead! It just can't be!_

Moth crackled her wicked laugh. "Surprised?"

Puck's eyes were wide opened in frightened horror. "How?" he gasped.

"Unfortunately," Peter snarled. "You didn't empty her pockets. She had a bomb shooter."

"Oh," said Puck. Then he muttered to himself, "How could I be such a fool?"

"What's a bomb shooter?" I asked.

"Nothing," Puck said quickly. "Nothing you need to know about."

I turned to Puck and demanded, "_What is a bomb shooter?"_

"Not now," he said.

"Yes," Moth blurted. "Not now or you'll ruin the fun. Jack, take the foolish brown-haired girl, wherever she is. Peter take the angry blonde. And I will take the fairy."

Puck snorted. "You can't just take us. We happen to be armed with weapons!" He pulled out his knife and wooden sword. Then he glanced at me. "Well at least I do."

I reached in my pocket for the knife I had. Ha that will show Puck that I can defend myself.

Jack pulled out a knife too and started toward us with a grin.

"Jack!" shouted Moth. "Get back here! We are not to kill them here!" Then she added, "In public."

We looked around at the people who were recently dancing on the ballroom dance floor. Their faces were filled with surprise and horror. They were all shocked so no one moved.

Moth closed her eyes and sighed. "Okay people!" she shouted. "If you all leave the castle grounds then no one will get hurt!"

All the people in the ballroom ran. Screamed too.

We covered our ears as the shrieking ladies and men went by. Daphne found her way through the crowd of dancers and got to us.

"Who-what-when-where-and-why?" she said all at once.

I shook my head at Daphne and took a deep breath. This was all a dream. Moth, Peter and Jack were dead and I did not dance with Puck. Please open my eyes! _Please!_

I opened my eyes but I was still there.

"All right let's go," Moth said to her "crew"_._ "Contact me when you are finished in two days."

Jack stepped forward eagerly and grabbed Daphne. "No!" I said.

He jerked her out of the ballroom. I tryed to run after her but Peter held me back firmly. "Let me go!" I screamed with frustration.

"No way angry," Peter grinned.

I gripped my knife and slashed at his face. He ducked and grabbed my hand with the knife and pryed the knife from my hand.

Then I tryed to use my fists next and then when that failed, I kicked.

Peter let out a loud sigh. "This is so tiring. Can I give her a sleeping pill or something?"

"Go ahead," Moth said. "Hey Puck eat this!" She shoved a small white pill into his mouth.

"Hmm.." he said. "It taste like raspberries..."

"NO PUCK DON'T EAT IT!" I yelled.

He fell down unconscious with his body still. "NOOOO!" I said.

Moth yanked Puck up and left the ballroom.

"Okay your turn angry," said Peter. He took out a white pill identical to the one Moth fed to Puck.

"Open up," he muttered. I pressed my lips together tight so I wouldn't have to eat the pill.

"Oh come on," said a very annoyed Peter. "Why did I get the hardest one?"

He popped his knuckles while still hold me captive with my knife. He took his disgusting hands and pryed my mouth open.

I screamed so loud that I could hear it echo around the ballroom.

"Eat the pill you angry pig!" he shouted as he popped the pill into my mouth.

I tryed to spit it out but the flavors were so tempting. Blueberry? Raspberry? _Cherry?_ My jaws and mouth were filled with pain from the struggle. I felt so sleepy. _Sleep._ _Nighty-night!_ I fell into Peter's eager hands and everything was black.

* * *

**Note 2-28-12: Is it too late to mention that this story is a little bit violent? Anyway, I still don't even know myself what a _bomb shooter _is, so don't ask. xD**


	21. Everything Will Be Alright

**Sabrina's POV**

I woke up the next morning, exhausted and pooped. I looked around and saw Daphne and Puck tied to the wall. I was unforunatly tied to the wall too.

"Good morning!" Daphne said cheerfully. "Did you sleep good?"

I turned my red eyes to her. "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I SLEPT GOOD?"

Puck rolled his eyes. "Someone's grumpy."

"I am not!" I yelled. "Where are we anyway?"

"Some prisoner cell in the castle that the Trouble Triplets put us in," said Puck. "But I am not their prisoner!"

"Yes you are," said Daphne. "You are in a cell held as a prisoner." She held her head up proudly.

While they argued I looked around at the musty stone walls for a way out. Then I heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Yo," Moth said as she slipped the key in and opened the cell door. I tried to run out but as I said, I was tied to the stupid wall.

She walked like a drunk super model next to me. She gave me a sly grin and then slopped something on the wall next to me.

"What is that?" asked Daphne curiosily.

"A bomb," said Moth. "Set for thirty minutes." She laughed. "Until you all die."

I tried to kick her but I couldn't. "MOTH LET US GO NOW!"

"Awww, begging won't get you no where but I adore the try," Moth explained.

Puck sighed, "Come on Moth let us go, then we can make a deal about you being Faerie Queen."

She rolled her eyes. "Puck, I know your sly work. You can't fool me. No one can." And with that she wobbled out of the cell and out of the castle.

Daphne's eyes opened real wide. "What are we going to do?"

Puck nodded to something shiny on the floor. Moth had dropped the keys.

I smiled. "So what's the plan?"

**Puck's POV**

"Well they didn't tie me up tight but I can see they tied you guys up really well," I said. "I can break loose and try to help you guys get out." I thought for a minute. "Or maybe I could just leave by myself."

Sabrina and Marshmallow both exchanged glances.

"You do, you die," Sabrina threatened.

"Whatever."

With a few struggles I finally broke free from the wall and I threw the rope in the corner. I grabbed the shiny keys and walked to the cell door. I tried a lot of keys and finally got the right one. The cell door opened. Free. I looked back. I could just leave. I'd be safe. Never have to see them again.

But then I looked at Sabrina's face. Her sweet innocent face. Her blond curls that sticked to her face. I just wanted to kis-

"Puck! Don't you dare leave or I will _kill _you!" Sabrina shouted.

I decided to stay and help them. I mean what the heck. We still had 10 minutes left until the bomb went off.

I shoved my hand in my pocket and took out my knife. "Ha idiots," I said to myself. "Didn't even take my knife."

I started cutting Marshmallow's ropes first because she wasn't flaming mad. While I did I told them blonde jokes. Marshmallow laughed but uh er.. Sabrina just got madder.

"Okay done," I said as I cut the last of the ropes off. "You can go now just in case." She didn't argue, she just nodded and ran out.

5 more minutes.

I started on Sabrina's ropes last. Two minutes passed and I still didn't cut it all the way yet.

"These are strong ropes," I said. "But I'll get you out."

Another minute passed.

"Puck," Sabrina said.

"Huh?" I said concentrating on the cutting the ropes.

"I just want you to know if there's not enough time left, I want you to go home with Daphne. I want you to get her to safety and tell my parents and her I love them. And more importantly, I want you to know..."

1 minute left.

"That I love you."

I finally got all the ropes off.

"Come on!" I said. We ran together through the castles. We saw Daphne sitting there and we asked her why she was still here. She replied that she wasn't leaving without us. We ran fast through the castle until we finally got to the castle doors. Back in the hallways we heard the final beeps of 5...4...3...2...

We ran out of the castle doors and ran for our life.

_**Boom!**_

**Later/Sabrina's POV**

We rented a hotel in Cinderella's village that night to stay at. Daphne fell asleep instintly so I was left alone with Puck.

I sighed. "What a day."

"What a day," he agreed.

"How will we get home?" I asked.

He looked into my eyes. "We'll get home," he reassured. "We will get home."

I nodded and then there was an awkward silence.

"So... you love me, huh?" Puck said grinning.

"Uhh... welll... you know...ummm... ya, I do," I admitted.

"Then you won't kill me if I do this," he said as he pulled me on his bed.

Our lips met and it was long. And sweet.

And from there on, I knew everything was going to be okay.

**The End**

* * *

**Note 2-28-12: So, um, let's see here... If you made it through this story, CONGRATS! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
